The present invention relates to wall outlets. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wall outlet having electrical receptacles that are capable of being extended and retracted relative to the wall outlet.
Many electronic devices require a connection with a wall outlet in order to provide electricity to the electronic device so that it may function. However, it is often that these types of electronic devices must be utilized at a distance from a wall outlet that is greater than the length of the device's power cord. Thus, in order to remedy this, individuals typically utilize extension cords to provide an additional power outlet closer to the device. However, extension cords often become tangled, which can be difficult and time consuming to untangle the cord. Moreover, extension cords left on the ground, whether or not in use, may cause tripping hazards. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a wall outlet having extendable and retractable electrical receptacles.
The use of wall outlets for facilitating the charging of electronic devices is known. More specifically, wall receptacles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents and publications do not disclose a wall outlet including a wall outlet box having one or more apertures, each aperture configured to receive an electrical receptacle therein, wherein each electrical receptacle is coupled to an electrical cable, the electrical cable configured to be in electrical communication with an electrical power source of a structure, a spool including one or more sections, each of the one or more sections configured to receive an electrical cable therearound, and an actuator coupled to each of the one or more sections of the spool, each actuator configured to rotate a corresponding one or more section of the spool, wherein rotation of the one or more sections of the spool in a first direction causes a corresponding electrical cable to wind therearound and the electrical receptacle to retract; wherein rotation of the one or more sections of the spool in a second direction causes a corresponding electrical cable to unwind therearound and the electrical receptacle to extend.
In these respects, the wall outlet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a wall outlet having electrical receptacles capable of extending and retracting from the wall outlet, thereby serving as an electrical outlet extension for user's desiring to power their electronic devices at distances greater than the lengths of their electronic devices' power cords.